


too late | ashton irwin

by spiritedsarcasm13



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritedsarcasm13/pseuds/spiritedsarcasm13





	too late | ashton irwin

I was awoken by a loud banging on my front door. I roll over and check the time on my phone, 3:47 A.M. Seriously? Who the hell wants to see me at almost 4 in the morning? Do you people not know of a decent hour?

“(Y/N)! Come on, let me in!” The sound of a vaguely familiar voice urges me to get out of bed and see who was at my door at this ungodly hour. I barely had time to reach the living room before a series of knocks sounded through the apartment.

“Alright, Alright! I’m coming. It’s not like it’s 4 A.M. or anything!” I scream to the unknown body behind the door. As soon as I open it, I regret my decision immediately. The last person I ever wanted to see, is standing at my door, reeking of alcohol and cigarettes, and smiling like a drunken idiot. “Ashton? What the hell are you doing here?” I asked, not really wanting to hear his response.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m here for you.” Jackass. “Now are you going to let me inside or what?” Ashton laughed as if we hadn’t been broken up for a year.

One part of me wants to leave Ashton in hall, but the other wants to let him in to spare him the embarrassment. I ponder over my options before opening the door a bit wider and pulling him inside the apartment. “Just because I’m letting you stay here doesn’t mean that you can get the idea that I still have feelings for you. I don’t.” I state before getting a few blankets out of the hall closet. “If you need it, uh, the bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left. The guest room conveniently doesn’t have a bed yet, so looks like you’re sleeping on the couch.” I inform him as I shove the blankets into his arms. “And I’ll be in my room, at the end of the hall. With the door locked.” I add with a sarcastic smile.

“I guess I deserve that.” I hear Ashton I make my way back to my room, hoping he’d have disappeared by the time I woke up for the second time that morning. He was great at that.

✘ ✘ ✘

To say I was surprised when I found Ashton making pancakes in my kitchen the next morning, would be a major understatement. I thought he would have been long gone by now. “What the hell is going on here?”

Ashton looks at me with a slightly startled expression, “I’m making you breakfast. To apologize for last night.” He says before turning the skillet on low. “It was wrong of me to show up here knowing good and well that I had drank way past my limit and I shouldn’t have bothered you. Especially after what happened between us.” Ashton sighs, unable to look me in the eye.

“What happened was that you left in the middle of the night to go to another continent! You didn’t even have the decency to tell me after the fact either.” I laugh sarcastically. “I had to find out because fans were asking me if we broke up and why some new piece of eye candy was hanging on your arm! That’s a pretty shitty thing to do to someone you claimed to love.” I was finally able to tell Ashton all of the things that went through my head after we broke up. All of the things that made me wonder why I wasn’t good enough. “Why are you even here anyway? I thought you guys were doing the North American leg of the tour.”

Ashton let out a sigh, “The boys told me that I needed to fix things with you. My head hasn’t been fully focused on having fun on tour. I keep thinking about how fucking stupid it was of me to leave you like that and it’s effecting my playing.”

“Oh, so you’re only here because you can’t play?” I say, raising an eyebrow. “Well, you came, we talked. Now go back to wherever the hell you’re supposed to be.”

“No, (Y/N), that’s not the only reason I came. I want to fix things. I want to fix us.” Ashton pleaded, taking my hands in his. “I know that deep down inside you, you still love me because I’m still in love with you.” His once bright green eyes were now dull and filling with tears. A few months ago, I would’ve have melted right on the spot, but now, it brings out no emotion whatsoever.

“Don’t you get it Ashton? There is no ‘fixing us’! We were finished the minute I realized that you were never coming back!” I yelled. “Yeah, there were a few months where I would be hoping you would walk through that door and tell me how sorry you were, but when I accepted the reality that you had moved on, I did too.” I say, removing my hands from his grasp.

“But I’m here now! We can be together now! (Y/N), please ju-just give it another go. I love you, please don’t give up on me.” He sounded desperate at this point. It hurt to see Ashton so broken, but I need to move on from that part of my life. I need a stable relationship. Something he couldn’t provide for me.

“Ashton, it’s too late for us. You broke my heart in a way that I don’t think I could ever forget. You’d infected my head and my heart. I thought about you all the time. Wondering why you left. What I had done wrong. I even thought that I just wasn’t able to be loved.” I wasn’t aware I was crying until I tasted the salt water on my lips. I took a deep breath, “I had to cut you out in one or the other, so naturally, I chose my heart.”

The look of dejection on Ashton’s face was all the indication I needed that I had just broken the man that was once full of love and happiness. And I felt terrible for it. “I think you should go, Ash.” I tell him while choking back a sob.

“I love you.” Ashton said as he wiped my tears before placing his hands on either side of my face. Giving me one last kiss filled with so much love and passion before leaving me standing in my kitchen, wondering what I had just gotten myself into.


End file.
